Unbelieve
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Tuhan itu tidak ada. Kenapa? Karena kalau Tuhan itu ada, aku tidak akan pernah berakhir seperti ini. / ASHUIN (ASHURA X INDRA)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Unbelieve © Nagisa Yuuki**

Tuhan itu tidak ada. Kenapa? Karena kalau Tuhan itu ada, aku tidak akan pernah berakhir seperti ini. Sejak kecil aku sudah dibuang oleh ibu kandungku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahku, dan seperti apa rupanya. Karena setiap kali aku bertanya pada ibu, beliau akan langsung memarahiku, bahkan tak jarang ibu sering memukulku. Bagi ibu, aku ini tak lebih dari seorang anak pembawa sial.

Aku tak mengerti. Sejak aku mulai bisa membaca dan berhitung, aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa ibu memperlakukanku seperti ini. Hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana ibu menyeretku dan membawaku ke hadapan seorang lelaki tua.

Mungkin aku masih sangat kecil pada saat itu, tetapi aku bisa mengerti kenapa ibu memilih menjualku kepada lelaki itu. Hidup ibu sudah cukup sulit. Mencari uang dan sesuap nasi di jaman keras seperti sekarang adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dilalui seorang wanita yang tidak memiliki cukup pendidikan. Ibuku dulunya seorang Geisha, sebelum bertemu dengan ayah lalu mereka menikah. Aku pernah mendengar suara ibu saat bernyanyi. Sangat indah. Dan aku tak habis pikir kenapa ayah meninggalkan ibu padahal ibuku memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. Apakah itu semua karena kehadiranku? Apakah karena ibu mengandung janinku, maka ayah meninggalkannya?

Benarkah? Apa aku memang seburuk itu untuk dipertahankan?

Kehidupan orang dewasa memang rumit, karena itulah aku tak pernah bisa memahaminya. Tetapi diriku yang kecil ini apa tidak pantas untuk bahagia?

Aku tidak tahu...

Seingatku, ketika ibu menjualku, aku hanya mampu menangis. Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali namun beliau tak juga menoleh. Hatiku sakit. Mengapa ibu membuangku semudah ini? Aku adalah darah dagingnya, buah cinta ibu bersama ayah. Tapi mengapa mereka menelantarkanku?

Mungkin jawabannya hanya satu. Mereka tak membutuhkanku karena aku ini tidaklah berguna. Tapi kenapa ibu tak membiarkanku menjadi dewasa agar bisa membantunya.

Selain rumit, para orang dewasa juga sangat kejam.

Usiaku baru beranjak 7 tahun saat itu. Dan pria yang membeliku ternyata juga memperlakukanku tidak jauh beda dengan ibu. Tubuhku yang kecil terlalu ringkih menampung semua kekerasan mereka, hingga aku tak ingat berapa kali aku menangis dan menjerit selama tinggal dengannya.

Mungkin hewan jauh lebih berharga dari diriku ini.

Bertahun-tahun terlewati dengan percuma. Lelaki tua itu telah banyak melakukan hal menyakitkan terhadap tubuhku. Aku merasa setiap bagian dari diriku bukanlah milikku lagi. Rasanya aku telah menjadi makhluk terhina di muka bumi ini.

"Pria tadi ingin membeli seorang anak untuk dihadiahkan kepada rekan kerjanya dari luar Negeri."

"Oh ya? Siapa yang dia pilih?"

Dua pasang mata lelaki itu tiba-tiba tertuju padaku. Aku tahu sejak dulu aku tidak memiliki banyak keberuntungan, kalau tidak mungkin aku tidak akan terdampar di tempat kotor ini.

"Lepaskan aku!" mau berteriak berapa kalipun seharusnya aku sadar tidak ada sesosok malaikat di hadapanku ini. Mereka semua iblis, manusia serakah yang tidak memiliki hati. Seharusnya anak kecil sepertiku mendapatkan kebebasan untuk bermain dan berbahagia, tapi yang kudapat justru kesengsaraan sejak lahir.

Kenapa ibu... kenapa ibu memberikan kehidupan sepedih ini padaku. Harapanku tidak banyak, tidak juga sulit untuk dikabulkan, aku hanya ingin bahagia... bersama ibu.

Mereka mendandaniku seperti halnya sebuah boneka. Namun sayang... aku ini boneka rusak. Mau dipercantik seperti apapun, aku tetaplah sampah yang tak berharga. Bergulung-gulung pita melilit di setiap jengkal kulitku. Mengitari pergelangan tangan, siku, dada, paha, lutut, dan juga pergelangan kakiku. Mereka juga memberi sebuah hiasan dari pita itu dan melilitkannya di leherku, sementara mulutku disumbat dengan scarf berwarna merah yang bagian belakangnya dibuat menyerupai sebuah pita yang lumayan besar.

Aku tidak menangis. Airmataku sudah mengering sejak aku sadar tidak ada keadilan di dunia bobrok ini. Tidak ada manusia baik. Tidak ada malaikat. Dan tidak ada Tuhan.

Jika memang ada, bisakah mereka menyelamatkanku dari penderitaan ini? Tidak kan? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah berhenti berharap semenjak aku kehilangan segala-galanya dari hidupku.

"Dia lumayan cantik, sayang jika aku menjualnya secepat ini."

"Tapi dia laki-laki."

"Siapa yang peduli, yang penting dia punya lubang. Tiga tahun lagi dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi sekuntum bunga mawar yang indah."

"Kau berlebihan. Untuk apa indah jika ternyata bunganya sudah rusak."

Aku benci... saat mereka mengejekku tanpa menyadari jika merekalah yang sudah membuatku serusak ini. Manusia selain jahat dan kejam, rupanya juga munafik.

Puas menertawai diriku, mereka lalu melilitkan kain panjang di sekitar mataku. Membuat indra pengelihatanku tak berfungsi selama beberapa saat. Aku tidak ingat warna dan motif kain itu, yang kutahu teksturnya sangat lembut sama seperti kain yang ada di mulutku.

Lalu setelah itu, aku merasa tubuhku diangkat, melayang dengan tangan-tangan nakal yang menggerayangi pantatku, dan tak lama aku kembali berpijak walau harus dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk serta tubuh yang dipaksa menunduk. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, aku seperti merasa dimasukan sebuah kotak yang -tunggu, kotak? Yeah, aku ini seonggok hadiah sekarang. Sudah kubilang aku ini adalah boneka yang rusak.

"Apa ini?"

Tersentak dari alam mimpi bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku sedang bermimpi, dan mimpiku cukup indah walau aku hampir kehabisan napas selama berada di dalam kotak sempit itu. Pandanganku dibebaskan, dan aku baru sadar jika tubuhku ternyata sudah berbaring nyaman di atas kasur empuk. Serat seprai yang membungkus sepanjang kasur ini ternyata memiliki permukaan yang lebut dan juga halus.

"Kau tidak menangis," itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Seraut wajah yang terbilang sangat tampan telah terekam di mataku. Lelaki itu bertubuh tinggi dan cukup berisi, rambutnya berwarna cokelat, dan matanya berwarna hitam. Aku terlalu lama memperhatikannya, sampai tak sadar kedua tangan lelaki itu telah menggerayangi tubuhku, demi menemukan sebuah kertas yang diletakkan pria tua di tempat kotor itu di sekitar perutku. Hal itu membuat yukata berwarna ungu yang kukenakan sampai berantakan karena ulahnya, dan aku mulai jijik dengan keadaanku sendiri.

"Selera mereka sangat buruk," gumam si lelaki. Sayangnya aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang nyaris berbisik.

Ini hal yang biasa. Semua lelaki dewasa yang melihatku selalu mengatakan demikian. Tapi meski berulang kali aku mencoba menata hatiku, rasanya tetap saja sakit.

Lilitan pita yang ada di seluruh kakiku dilepas menggunakan gunting, dan lelaki tampan itu lekas membuka lebar pertahananku dengan tangan-tangannya yang kokoh.

"Dan ini juga sudah rusak. Apakah kau sepantas itu menjadi hadiahku?"

Tenang dan datar. Suara lelaki itu mengalun seperti sabit kematian dewa shinigami. Aku tak mengerti. Seharusnya airmataku sudah mengering, lalu apa ini yang sedang membanjiri pipiku? Apakah ucapan lelaki tampan ini terlalu menyakitkan sehingga membuatku menangis?

Jari-jarinya menyentuh lubang analku yang terasa perih. Seingatku selama aku tinggal di rumah kotor itu, hampir tidak pernah kudapatkan kebebasanku sedetikpun.

"Semua yang cantik memang menjijikan."

Tidak cukupkah itu? Bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi seperti ini. Tapi jika harus menyalahkan, siapa yang pantas menerimanya?

"Daripada boneka, kau lebih pantas disebut mainan," ia melirik surat yang ditemukannya pada perutku, lalu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan yang merendahkan.

Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan lelaki tampan ini? Jika tidak suka, ia bisa membuangku sekarang juga.

"Apa kau merasa dirimu seindah apa yang dituliskan mereka di surat ini?" dagunya mengedik, namun matanya tak sekalipun terlepas dari jarak pandanganku.

Napas dihembus kasar. Tangan lelaki itu meraih kembali gunting yang ia letakan di atas kasur, di samping tubuhku. Lalu kain yang menyumbat mulutku ditariknya, ia menggunting di bagian pinggir hingga menggores sedikit kulit pipiku dengan ujung benda logam itu.

Perih, dan aku hanya mampu meringis.

Lilitan pita-pita menjijikan ini juga diguntingnya sampai putus. Dan aku mendapatkan kuasa atas tubuhku kembali.

"Kenapa kau diam? Pintunya ada disana. Apa kau berpikir, aku ingin memeliharamu disini? Kau tidak sepercaya diri itu kan?"

Kenapa mulut lelaki ini sangat berbisa? Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi tutur katanya dipenuhi racun yang mematikan.

"Terima kasih," bodohnya, kalimat itu meluncur bagai anak panah tanpa kendali. Aku mengutuk lelaki itu setengah mati, tapi aku justru malah berterima kasih padanya.

Aku tidak mengerti, mana yang lebih sakit, perkataannya? atau sikapnya yang seolah habis membuang sampah besar? Dan aku lebih tidak mengerti kenapa aku malah menangis sesakit ini. Sudah jelas tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan kehadiranku. Jika ibuku saja bisa membuangku, maka lelaki inipun juga.

Di luar dugaan ternyata langit sedang menurunkan hujan. Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang, melihat pintu besar yang baru saja kulewati, tidak mungkin aku kembali kesana dan memohon untuk tetap tinggal. Ini adalah kebebasanku, sesuatu yang selalu kuharapkan sejak lama. Tapi mengapa tuhan masih saja mengutukku dengan menurunkan hujan, sementara aku tidak tahu kemana aku harus pergi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis di bawah guyuran hujan. Rasanya dingin, dan juga menggetarkan. Sekejap saja tulang belulangku seperti disengat, dan aku tak bisa berhenti untuk gemetar.

"Hei," lelaki itu memanggilku. Dia berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Siapa namamu?"

Nama? Aku hampir lupa jika aku memiliki nama. Terakhir kali aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku adalah saat dimana ibu masih bersamaku.

"Indra..." Rasanya begitu asing menyebut namaku sekarang. Sesuatu juga bergejolak, menghantarkan banyak desakan yang membanjiri kelenjar mataku.

Aku rindu dengan nama itu. Nama yang dulu selalu disebut ibu ketika memakiku.

"Nah, Indra," ia menghela napas sebelum memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, di luar sedang hujan. Kau boleh menunggu sampai hujannya reda disini."

Apa lelaki itu sedang mempermainkanku. Tadi dia mengusirku, dan sekarang justru menawarkan sebuah kebaikan. Sebenarnya 'apa' dia ini?

"Aku tidak mau mengotori rumahmu."

"Karena itulah kau harus membersihkannya kembali."

Setelah kupertimbangkan baik-baik, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawarannya. Kondisi tubuhku saat ini tidak bisa berkompromi terhadap cuacana hujan di luar rumah. Karena aku terlalu rentan. Mereka selalu menyiksaku, hingga membuatku menjadi seorang pesakitan seperti ini.

"Aku... disini saja."

Lelaki itu berbalik menatapku yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. "Memangnya siapa yang memintamu masuk ke dalam?"

Dia memang tidak mengatakannya, akulah yang berpikir demikian.

"Tapi kau bisa mati membeku jika terus berdiri disana. Kalau kau mati, aku bisa mendapatkan banyak kesulitan."

Kucoba mencerna perkataannya baik-baik. Apakah itu artinya dia mengizinkanku masuk ke dalam rumahnya?

"Ada sebuah kamar kecil disana," ia menunjuk ke arah lorong besar yang juga terdapat ruangan entah apa. "Kau bisa memakainya, dan disana juga ada kamar mandi, mungkin kau perlu mengganti pakaianmu yang basah."

"Tapi aku..."

"Ada beberapa pakaian bekas pembantuku di kamar itu. Dia sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi, tetapi pakaiannya masih ada di dalam lemari."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Alis cokelat si lelaki mengerut mendengar pertanyaanku. "Melakukan apa? Kau tidak berpikir aku memberikan semuanya secara cuma-cuma kan?"

Aku membeku. Lelaki ini sulit untuk ditebak apa kemauannya.

"Tentu saja kau harus membayarnya," ucapnya, lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hampir menarik langkah mundur saat dia menyentuhkan ibu jarinya di pipiku. Ada semacam sengatan kecil yang membuatku meringis perih. Mungkin kulitku benar-benar terluka saat dia menggunting kain yang menyumbat mulutku. "Kau boleh menggunakan kamar kecil itu, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus bekerja disini sebagai pembantuku."

Pembantu? Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada seseorang yang memintaku bekerja seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau silahkan. Tapi kurasa daripada kau menjual tubuhmu, pekerjaan ini masih jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya buatlah dirimu sedikit lebih berguna. Menurutku kau itu tidak punya nilai jual lagi. Kau itu sudah rusak."

Perkataan berbisa itu lagi. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengepal, tapi kepalaku justru menunduk menyembunyikan pedih yang terus menggerogoti perasaanku.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disini? Lantai rumahku bisa basah."

Aku tersentak, lalu buru-buru berjalan ke arah kamar kecil yang tadi ia tunjukan padaku. Setelah kupikir-pikir kenapa aku malah menuruti perintahnya, aku bisa saja berlari ke luar rumah dan membiarkan diriku mati kedinginan di tengah hujan deras. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu ada benarnya. Setidaknya aku harus membuat diriku ini lebih berguna. Aku sudah lelah dibuang, suatu saat aku ingin menunjukan pada dunia bahwa orang sepertiku ini pantas untuk bahagia.

"Hei," suara lelaki itu menyentak lamunanku. "Kau masih ada di rumahku, bukan hotel. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makan jika hanya duduk melamun selama seharian penuh."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat satu alisnya, membuat dirinya terlihat semakin tampan. Aku memang mengakuinya, tapi sifatnya berkebalikan dengan rupanya yang sangat menawan.

"Ada banyak pakaian kotor yang bisa kau cuci, lalu di dapur juga ada perabotan yang harus dibersihkan. Buatlah dirimu berguna. Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal selain menjual harga dirimu yang tak seberapa itu."

"Aku tidak..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau silahkan. Dengan begitu kau benar-benar membuktikan bahwa dirimu hanya bisa mengumbar lubang demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi."

Lelaki ini dan mulutnya yang kubenci. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika berada disini bersamanya lebih lama lagi. "Kau..."

"Ashura. Panggil namaku dengan benar. Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orangtuamu."

Aku membeku sekali lagi. Ucapan lelaki itu mengingatkanku pada sosok ibu yang selalu memukuli setiap waktu. Beliau tidak pernah mengajariku, tapi akulah yang diam-diam mempelajari banyak hal termasuk berhitung dan juga membaca.

"Kau ingin melamun berapa lama lagi? Aku tidak akan merasa kasihan padamu meskipun kau memasang ekspresi menyedihkan sekalipun."

Akhirnya kuturuti semua perintahnya. Telingaku cukup panas mendengar semua hinaan yang dia berikan untukku. Jika dia berpikir aku ini lelaki lemah, dia salah besar. Lelaki itu mungkin satu dari orang-orang berhati iblis di luar sana yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan pada orang kecil seperti kami.

"Aku sudah membersihkan semuanya. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku berteduh untuk sementara waktu."

"Tunggu!"

Aku melihatnya terlonjak dari sofa. Namun, tatapannya yang semula menyiratkan sebuah kekagetan, berubah menjadi datar seperti sedia kala.

"Kau belum makan sesuatu."

"Apa pedulimu?"

Lagi-lagi ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Apakah suaraku terdengar sekeras itu?

"Maaf," aku mencoba mengalah. Bagaimanapun dia sudah berbaik hati membiarkanku berteduh untuk sementa waktu.

"Kemari," ia menghela napas pendek, sebelum meraih pergelangan tanganku lalu menuntunku ke arah ruang makan. Mataku mengerjap tak percaya. Di atas meja telah terhidang banyak sekali makanan lezat. "Kau terlalu lama jadi aku makan lebih dulu. Sekarang duduklah dan habiskan makananmu."

Aku masih tidak mempercayai semua ini. Beberapa saat lalu lelaki bernama Ashura ini masih bersikap sangat menyebalkan terhadapku. Mulut lelaki itu juga sangat jahat, tetapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa dia adalah orang yang baik.

"Aku membeli makanan ini cukup mahal. Jangan membuat uangku terbuang dengan percuma. Jadi habiskan semuanya."

Dan entah mengapa racun berbisa yang ia percikan dari dalam mulutnya terdengar seperti cara membujuk yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Setelah selesai, jangan lupa dibereskan."

Ia lalu pergi, meninggalkanku yang masih menatap punggungnya dengan wajah bodoh.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat seorang malaikat di hidupku. Meskipun malaikat yang telah berbaik hati memberiku makan tanpa menyentuhku ini memiliki mulut yang setajam pisau belati. Dan aku sadar, Tuhan itu memang ada. Tuhan tidak akan menampakan kekuasaannya pada seseorang yang hanya meratapi nasib tanpa mau berusaha merubahnya.

Ternyata selama ini aku salah... Aku yang tidak pernah berusaha merubah hidupku justru malah mencaci maki Tuhan dan para malaikatnya.

Airmata senantiasa berlomba-lomba menuruni kedua pipiku saat aku mengunyah makanan dengan perasaan lega luar biasa.

Ashura... ternyata tidak seburuk apa yang kupikirkan sebelumnya.

 **End**

Notes : Udah gitu aja. Ini fic dibuat dalam keadaan otak yang lagi korslet, jadi maklumi aja kalau gaya bahasanya sedikit berbeda.


End file.
